Ever Ever After
by BourbonCowboy
Summary: Kim reads her daughter a fairytale and admits to believing in happily ever after. Based on the Song Ever, Ever After by Carrie Underwood.


**Ever, Ever After**

Disclaimer: BourbonCowboy still does not own Kim Possible or its characters...

Kim Possible-Stoppable was sitting on the pink princess rug in her six year old daughter's pink princess room. Emma was going through a princess phase and had been since, well, since birth really. Although Kim herself had never gone through the phase, she understood it well enough. What she did not understand was why princesses only ever wore pink. Kim's little princess danced into the room holding her favorite storybook over her head and, mimicking a ballet dancer, twirled and presented the book to her mother.

"See, mommy? I told you I knew where it was!" she gloated, then commanded, "Read!"

"Okay! Okay!" Kim didn't fault her daughter her bossy nature. After all, she got it from somewhere. "Sit down next to mommy and we'll read together." Emma adjusted the tiara on her blond head and smoothed the pink taffeta dress as she sat on the floor next to her mother.

"You know, mommy, princesses don't usually sit on the floor," she reminded, "But cause I'm a princess I can sit wherever I want and right now I want to sit on the floor even though normally a princess wouldn't sit on the floor. Okay?"

"Okay." Kim cleared her throat, "Once upon a time..."

Ron Stoppable returned with eight-year-old son, Dylan, from soccer practice. (Kim still wasn't allowed to help coach.) "Run upstairs and grab a bath, buddy. I'm going to start dinner. What are you hungry for?" "Duh! Nacos!" Dylan mumbled from inside his shirt. Ron pumped the air with his fist, "Nacos it is. Boo-yah!" Dylan replied with a "boo-yah!" of his own as he headed for his bath. Ronald continued on to the kitchen and got everything out to make nacos, having long since bought the equipment to make them at home. After setting everything up, he glanced around. "Hmm...where's Kim?"

He walked slowly upstairs and checked to make sure that Dylan was in the tub and reminded him to wash with soap (he was going through an anti-soap phase) before wandering down the hall towards his daughter's room. As he drew nearer he could hear Kim talking and stopped to listen.

"And they all lived happily ever after. The end." Kim closed the book and stretched as Emma continued to twirl around the room. She had read this particular story so many times, she didn't really need the book anymore, but Emma loved the pictures.

"What's your favorite part of the story, mommy?" Emma asked, twirling her magic wand and pretending to animate her cuddle buddies.

"My favorite part of the story?" She thought for a moment then said, "The ending."

"What part of the ending?"

"The happily ever after, of course." Kim smiled, grabbing her daughter she pulled Emma into her lap and kissed her on the cheek. "Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true. You believe they do in real life, don't you, Em?"

"Dylan says that's just making believe." Emma said quietly, "He says I'm not smart cause I play princess all the time."

"Don't listen to your brother, sweetie," Kim hugged her baby even tighter, "Sometimes we reach what is realest just by making believe. And don't be ashamed of it. Make believe is what makes all the joy in the whole world. Just believe in your heart and you'll make your own happily ever after."

"Ever ever after?" Emma asked, smiling.

"Ever ever after, Princess."

Emma bounced up and ran off yelling for Dylan, apparently set on telling him he was a big fat liar. Kim stood slowly and wandered into the hallway where she was immediately wrapped up in her husband's strong embrace. "Do you really believe that?" he asked. Kim kissed him gently, "How could I not? _My_ fairy tale came true."

"So I guess that makes me your Prince Charming, huh?" he smiled broadly.

"Something like that." she giggled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Poor you."

Author's Note: Sorry to subject you to something overly fluffy, but I was listening to Carrie Underwood's Ever Ever After and I this popped in my head.


End file.
